Love in unexpected places
by aesthetic-trash-right-here
Summary: When an arranged marriage to a pureblood he has never met is the only way to save him, Remus doesn't expect love to bloom.


**Written for NeonDomino in the Monthly One-Shot Exchange February**

 **Written for The 2016 Monthly Prompt List Challenge Prompt: 13.** **[Item] Stuffed Dragon**

When he received the letter, Remus thought his world would collapse.

Turning to his best friend, Lily Evans, the young man shook his head.

"It's a joke,right?" he mumbled, fists clenching around the paper. "Please, just tell me that this is some prank you and James played on me."

He already knew the truth though. Didn't even need to see the worry in Lily's evergreen eyes.

Everyone knew that the law had been discussed but only a minority of people had actually believed that it would get enough votes.

 _Every person with the blood of a creature flowing through their veins is to be wed to a wizard of pure blood to ensure their safety and the safety of the wizarding world._

There was no doubt to the meaning of this. The ministry still thought of him, of his kind as a burden, as danger to society. Sad as it seemed, Remus thought the same and now he would be bound to some pure blood who could do with him as they pleased.

"Remus!" he was pulled from his dark thoughts by his friend. "Look, you might not like this but I do have an idea, alright?" she asked gently, carefully.

Remus couldn't help but give her a weak smile, the first one since he had read the letter. She always tried to take care of him, tried to cheer him up no matter how impossible it seemed.

Looking into her eyes, he signaled her to go on, not believing that there was anything which could save him now.

"You remember James, right?" she asked softly, to which Remus nodded. "He's the guy you brought over for lunch last time," he answered, unsure to where this was going.

"Yeah, well, he has a boyfriend, Regulus. Regulus is a pureblood."

"I'm not marrying your friend's boyfriend!" Remus intervened immediately, causing Lily to chuckle.

"James wouldn't let you, not even in a situation like this. While he is lovely and takes care of his friends like a slightly neurotic mother hen, he also is extremely possessive."

Remus frowned slightly. "Well, why did you tell me about him then?" he asked confused.

Lily smiled sheepishly "Regulus has a brother, Sirius who is our age and well, he recently got himself disowned by his parents for sympathizing with creatures, muggleborns and such."

Remus raised an eyebrow "So you want me to marry Sirius?" he asked though looked at his friend with suspicion, "there's something you haven't told me, right?" he added, watching as Lily nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You got me. The thing is, it's kinda already planned." she mumbled, guilt lacing her words.

"What? What do you mean, it's already planned?" Remus frowned, not sure if he understood this correctly.

"Well, I've already talked to him and he's willing to marry you. Look, this might be your best and only chance at being happily married and I'm-"

"You're what? Sorry? For doing exactly what the ministry wants to do to me? Marry me off to some strange pureblood who I've never seen before?"

Wincing slightly at those words, the young witch closed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I couldn't just let you be married to a Malfoy or something. Sirius is a nice bloke. He'll treat you right, okay?" she asked, knowing that this wasn't right. She shouldn't have arranged a marriage for a man who ran away from a law which arranged for him to marry but she needed him to be with someone whom she knew, someone who could keep him safe.

Remus himself knew that Lily was right. This Sirius seemed to be someone Lily and her friends trusted which meant that he could trust him as well.

"When is the wedding?" he asked her then, also knowing that it would be held soon, before the ministry could decide a different partner for him.

"Tomorrow evening. I'm really sorry but it-" Remus interrupted her with a quiet sigh, "It has to be done quickly. Yes, I get that. I'll just, I'll go and transfigure my old suit." he mumbled, leaving the table and walking up to his room, signaling to her that she should go home.

Trying on the suit, Remus stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, his breathing uneven and he didn't even try to stop the tears from running over his cheeks while he mumbled the spells which would make the article of clothing fit him.

The following evening, Lily held his hand as they waited for James and Regulus to arrive.

James and Regulus who would bring Sirius, the man he was about to marry.

All of a sudden then, the chimney glowed, three men stepping out of it.

James was the first, the only one which Remus had seen before. Observing the way that one of the other two men was holding onto his hand, the werewolf put off the young man as Regulus.

That would mean...

Remus eyes fell onto the last person who stepped out of the chimney, his heart skipping a beat at the view his eyes were given.

Sirius was the most gorgeous man he's ever seen. Grey eyes met auburn ones and within those few seconds, Remus felt at home.

Feeling a strong hand wrapping around his own, Remus world seemed to fall into place and he thought that maybe, just maybe, marrying Sirius wouldn't be a bad idea.

It might just be the best thing that could ever happen to him.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Remus woke to the sound of laughter and singing, which caused a small smile on his lips as he walked towards the kitchen rather groggily.

Quietly, he took out his camera, wanting to capture this moment.

Sirius, his gorgeous husband, was preparing breakfast. Without a shirt. While dancing with their one year old son who seemed to have spotted his second father, calling out to him.

Remus grinned sheepishly as his eyes met those of his partner, still feeling the same skip of his heartbeat that he had felt ten years ago when he married him.

"Did you just sing something from Enchanted?" he asked him with a short laugh, walking over to him and greeting him with a quick kiss, "I thought that movie was and now I quote you 'Totally sappy and so not punk rock'?"

Sirius simply shrugged "The song reminds me of us at times, you know?" he mumbled, watching with a smile as Teddy climbed into Remus' arms.

" _Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you"_

Remus smiled softly, placing a loving kiss to his husband's lips.

"I know.." he whispered against them, "I felt the same after we got married. Everything was so strange and I fell in love with you so quickly, thinking that you could never love me back, that we would go on pretending forever." he chuckled quietly, his gaze falling to his son who played with his favorite stuffed animal, a dragon which was presented to him by Charlie Weasley on the day of his birth.

"Look at us now." he then said, smiling down at the man he loved with every fiber of his being.

"Yeah, look at us now." Sirius repeated, his calloused fingers sliding through Remus' hair which still was messy from sleeping, "You know that I love you, right?" he added, playing with the soft strands.

"I do, just like I love you." Remus whispered, though they both were ripped from their small moment by Teddy.

"Dwagy, hungwy!" the young boy declared, causing Sirius to laugh, "You know, we really should have a serious talk with Charlie at some point. Teddy seems to love his stuffed dragon and his presence more than us at times." he joked, winking at his husband, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Just get that poor dragon something to eat, Giselle.", he said sheepishly, placing a kiss to Sirius cheek before he started laying the table, Teddy all cuddled up in the crook of his neck, toying with his dragon.

Looking back on his life, Remus knew that marrying Sirius truly was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Sirius made him happy, something he hadn't felt often before meeting him.

His life finally was complete.


End file.
